1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo-sensitive adhesive, and more particularly to a photo-sensitive adhesive for a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible liquid crystal displays occupy less space and are portable, making them an industry display of choice. Further, with the development and wide application of electronic products such as E-books, and PDAs, there has been increasing demand for reflective liquid crystal displays which consume less electric power and occupies less space. Therefore, a display with all the advantages of flexible liquid crystal displays and reflective liquid crystal displays is called for.
Flat plane displays employing plastic substrate (soft plate) are lighter, thinner, more impact resistant, sturdier, and more flexible than conventional flat panel displays employing glass substrate, and can display images while being flexed and be fabricated by a roll-to-roll manufacturing process, thereby substantially reducing manufacturing cost. However, there are many problems (such as limitations of manufacturing process and selections of plastic materials) which have to be overcome, in order for plastic substrates to substitute glass substrates in liquid crystal displays.
One of the most challenging problems for flexible displays is the suitability for adhesives for sealing plastic substrate. The conventional liquid crystal display sealant is unsuitable for sealing flexible substrates, since the conventional sealant is apt to result in various liquid crystal cell gaps and the peel-off of substrates in the flexible liquid crystal display.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a novel adhesive for sealing flexible liquid crystal displays. Accordingly, the invention provides an adhesive, with a designed chemical structure, for sealing flexible liquid crystal displays, resulting in an increased adhesive strength (such as the adhesive strength between the liquid crystal capsules and plastic substrate) and a reduced driving voltage for the liquid crystal display.